The invention concerns a damper arrangement for parts of an article of furniture, which are pivotable relative to each other. The arrangement includes at least one damper with a linear damping stroke and at least two abutment portions which can be respectively fixed to one of the parts of said article of furniture or which can be in particular slidably supported thereon and which are pivotably connected together by way of at least one hinge axis.
Generic damper arrangements for pivotable parts of an article of furniture, in the state of the art, always involve a requirement for an amount of space which is undesirably high, for the damper and its housing as well as the space required for the damping stroke movement.
The object of the invention is to reduce that requirement for space.